1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a clip for supporting, fixing or stabilizing air hoses, water hoses, electrical cords, safety ropes, cables, etc., on an unshingled pitched roof. More particularly, the present invention concerns a U-shaped spring clip, one or more of which can be temporarily secured or fixed to a pitched roof in order to prevent such air hoses, water hoses, electrical cords, safety ropes or cables from sliding down a pitched roof and to facilitate the handling and use of such air hoses, water hoses, electrical cords, safety ropes or cables by a roofer or worker while working on an unshingled pitched roof of a house or building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a roofer or worker who uses an air hose, water hose, electrical cord, safety rope or cable for a particular application on an unshingled pitched roof will hammer one or more appropriately sized nails into the roof sheathing to temporarily support or fix the air hose, water hose, electrical cord, safety rope or cable thereto until the particular application has been completed after which the nails are removed. However, such a technique is awkward, cumbersome and time consuming to the roofer or worker and generally allows for the free movement of the air hose, water hose, electrical cord, safety rope or cable in one direction or another such that slack in these elements can be a problem either to another roofer or worker working on the roof or to the shrubbery at ground level.